Parking and searching for a parking spot has became a major issue, especially for people who live in crowded cities. In many cases, the duration of searching for a parking spot should be taken into account in order to arrive to a destination on time. At most cases, a driver may be clueless as to where a parking spot may be available, how should he arrive to an available parking spot, the duration of parking queue and, for example, how much the parking will cost.
In some cases, billboards are provided in the streets to indicate the location of parking spaces, usually parking spots/parking lots which require payment of fee, and/or the number of parking spots which are available in the area/parking lot. However, these billboards are usually provided mainly for parking lots operated by the municipality and at any case do not provide the full picture of the availability of parking spaces in the area.
The presently available indications on parking spots, which include mainly billboards in the streets, provide the information only when the driver is in the vicinity of the parking lot/space.
Therefore, the presently available indications on parking spots may not help a driver in planning the travel in advance, cannot provide information regarding the duration of searching for a parking spot and cannot provide information regarding recommended paths and/or locations to search for a parking spot.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.